


coffee and secrets

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Soft Bucky Barnes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: It was a well known fact that before coffee, Tony wasn’t functional, in the strictest sense of the word. Sure, he could stumble to the coffee machine, but that was more muscle memory than anything else. One time, Natasha had moved the coffee machine a foot to the left, and Tony had required JARVIS’s assistance to find it.For all of his genius, Tony could acknowledge that the workings of his brain were entirely dependent on caffeine. Without it, he was known to do stupid things.Stupid things like kissing Bucky squarely on the mouth as he shuffled his way to the coffee maker in thecommunal kitchen.While their relationship was still technically a secret.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 512
Collections: IronSoldier





	coffee and secrets

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!

It was a well known fact that before coffee, Tony wasn’t functional, in the strictest sense of the word. Sure, he could stumble to the coffee machine, but that was more muscle memory than anything else. One time, Natasha had moved the coffee machine a foot to the left, and Tony had required JARVIS’s assistance to find it. 

For all of his genius, Tony could acknowledge that the workings of his brain were entirely dependent on caffeine. Without it, he was known to do stupid things.

Stupid things like kissing Bucky squarely on the mouth as he shuffled his way to the coffee maker  _ in the communal kitchen _ . While their relationship was still technically a secret. 

It wasn’t even a real kiss. It was more a brushing of lips, an afterthought on his path to the coffee machine, but it had become a part of Tony’s normal morning routine since he and Bucky had gotten together a few weeks prior. Since they had been having breakfast privately on Tony’s floor every day, Tony had made a habit of kissing Bucky whenever he could. Apparently that had become muscle memory, too.

Tony was barely conscious of the gasps around the room as he drained his first mug of coffee, still steaming hot. The second mug was a little slower. But the third mug, he was able to pick up on the silence of the room and scowl. 

“What, is there something on my face?” he asked, cradling his coffee mug protectively. The other Avengers were wont to steal unattended mugs. 

The assembled team didn’t look like they were in any mood to steal anything, though. They were all staring, shocked into silence, except for Natasha.

Natasha held an expectant hand out. “Pay up, losers,” she said. “I told you they were already a thing.”

“That’s not fair, you used your freaky spy powers to figure it out,” Clint complained. He dutifully forked out a crumpled bill all the same. 

Steve shot Tony a disappointed look. “You couldn’t have waited two more days?” he said, giving his own money to Natasha. “Two more days, and I would’ve won the whole pot.”

“Wait, what the fuck is happening?” Tony pinched himself, almost positive he was dreaming. “God, I’m not caffeinated enough for this.”

“You kissed Bucky,” Natasha said smugly. “Which means I won the bet on when you two were going to get together.”

Tony almost spat out a mouthful of coffee in shock. “I most certainly did not,” he said, affronted. “And even if I did, you know I can’t legally be held accountable for my actions before coffee.”

“You definitely did, doll,” Bucky chuckled. He didn’t sound mad, which was a good sign. They hadn’t been keeping their relationship  _ secret _ , per se, but they’d both agreed that they wanted to keep it just for themselves, at least at first. It seemed that uncaffeinated Tony hadn’t gotten that message, though. 

“Whose side are you on?” Tony hissed, swatting Bucky lightly on the shoulder. “We almost got away with it. I was this close to convincing them it was some sort of group hallucination.”

“No, you weren’t,” Clint piped up helpfully. In the back of his mind, Tony started making plans for some more prank arrows. It would serve the archer right.

“Agree to disagree,” he said magnanimously, then smiled. “Since all of you know now and we don’t have to hide, I’m going to make out with my boyfriend right here in the kitchen, if you don’t mind.”

“We definitely mind,” Steve protested, but Tony just waved him off.

“Boyfriend?” asked Bucky, cheeks faintly pink. He didn’t look displeased, though. 

Tony nodded, throat tight. “If you want to be, that is.”

Bucky reeled him in for a kiss that was decidedly less chaste than the first one. Tony went willingly, tumbling into his lap. They both ignored the wolf-whistles (Natasha) and various retching noises (Clint and Steve) from the peanut gallery. Well, Bucky ignored them. Tony flipped them off behind his back. 

Still, Tony couldn’t help but to smile against Bucky’s lips. Maybe uncaffeinated him had some good ideas, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
